Data associated with a storage device may be stored within a data structure. For example, the data of the data structure may include information that corresponds to data blocks of the storage device. Such information may be associated with characteristics of the data blocks. The data structure may be used to perform operations for the storage device. For example, read operations or write operations associated with data blocks of the storage device may be performed based on the data structure that includes information that identifies the characteristics of the data blocks of the storage device.